bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super-Sweet Donuts
Super-Sweet Donuts '''is the 19th Season Two episode and the 39th of the whole ''CandyCake Guppies' series. Plot Everyone becomes addicted to super-sweet flavored donuts, but it had some strange side effects; Clubstor and Scales meet to hatch an evil plot. Episode (The episode pans to Blueberry, Sugar, Cinnamon, Vanilla, and Choco playing with Cranberry Pup.) *'Sugar Pie': "What a beautiful day, guys!" *'Blueberry Jam': "And what better way to celebrate than playing with Cranberry Pup?" *'Cranberry Pup': (''barks happily) *'Blueberry Jam' (holding a stick): "Hey, look Cranberry!" (throws the stick) "Go get it!" (The stick was throw not to far next a flower. Cranberry gets it and returns the stick to Blueberry.) *'CInnamon Buns': "Who could be having fun as much as we do?" *'Vanilla Cake': "Yeah! This day is perfect!" *'Choco Cream': "This is gonna be an awesome day!" (Lolipop came by.) *'Blueberry, Cinnamon, Choco, Sugar, Vanilla': "Hi Lolipop!" *'Lolipop Pops': "Hey guys! Other kids are having just as much fun as you. All I can think of right off the top of my head...is the weird stuff they're selling in town..." *'Blueberry Jam': "What...'weird stuff'?" *'Lolipop Pops': "Everyone in town is going crazy about these really sweet-flavored donuts." *'Choco Cream': "Super ''sweet flavored?" *'Lolipop Pops': "I wanted us to check it out. Let's go." *'Vanilla Cake': "Cool!" *'Sugar Pie': "I love super-sweet foods!" (Meanwhile in town, Pink Pegasus meets with her brothers. She was carrying a box of the sweet-flavored donuts.) *'Pink Pegasus': "Hey boys, I got the donuts!" *'Blue Alicorn': "Wow!" *'Red Unicorn': "Yeah! Wow!" *'Pink Pegasus': "I can't believe everyone in town is going crazy with this donuts. I haven't tried it yet." *'Red Unicorn': "Hey, donut me here please!" *'Blue Alicorn': "Don't listen to him, Pink. Have the ones ''I ''bought." *'Pink Pegasus': "Gee, thanks, Blue Ali." (Blue Ali and Pink Pega reached into the box and each grabbed a donut to enjoy.) *'Pink Pegasus': "....Oh....my...This...is...''amazing!" *'Blue Alicorn': "Ha! Told you so!" *'Red Unicorn': "Yes yes, one big milestone for us, blah blah blah...Hey, I said to donut me!" *'Pink Pegasus': "...No...I...can't..." (Blue Alicorn and Red Unicorn looked in confusion.) *'Pink Pegasus': "Sorry brothers! I owe you two boxes of super-sweet donuts!" (Red Unicorn takes one box and dumps all the donuts in his mouth.) *'Red Unicorn': "No no no!" (We cut back to the castle.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Hey, how popular are ''those things?" *'Choco Cream': "I know! It makes me want them even ''more!" *'Blueberry Jam': "I got an idea! You know about the Magnetosphere Tea Party?" *'Lolipop Pops': "Maybe. Why?" *'Blueberry Jam': "Well, sailors were throwing bags of sugar into Magnetosphere Bay. Then, we fought them until the ship got on fire. It sank to the bottom and some of the sailors swam away while others died during the catastrophe." *'Lolipop Pops': "Maybe that was the Super-Sweet Donuts. Remember, the store in town opened not long after that. So, if you guys wanted those donuts as much as me..." *'Choco Cream': "We'll find that sunken ship!" *'Blueberry Jam': "Okay, this plan is not very well-thought out. But I like it!" (We cut to the Candys swimming to the bottom of Magnetosphere Bay. They found the sunken ship.) *'Lolipop Pops': "Guys, there's the sunken ship. But first, let's lure this giant eel out." *'Cinnamon Buns': "I got this." (She Thunderbolts the big eel, forcing it to come out of the entrance on the ship.) *'Vanilla Cake': "Well, that was easy. Now, time for some super-sweet fun!" (The Candys lured into the entrance. We cut to the castle.) *'Chandelee': "Chondoller, what are you freaking out about?" *'Chondoller': "No more donuts...No more donuts!" *'Chandelee': "What, did you over eat or something?" *'Chondoller': "Over-eat ''!? There's no more ''donuts, so I under-ate!" *'Chandelee': "So? Just eat something else." *'Chondoller': "Something else?! Never!!!" *'Chandelee': "I think you and the others are becoming addicted." *'Chondoller': "Addicted?! Nooooo!!!" *'Chandelee': "Okay...I'm out of here..." (He walks out of the family living room to avoid watching his sister suffer from the donut addiction. We cut to Mirror Valley. Scales was hiding somewhere when he heard someone coming.) *'Scales': "What...Who...Who's there?!" *'Clubstor': "Relax! It's only me! Clubstor. So, you've been here a while, huh? Don't you think you and I can team up and hatch an evil scheme?" *'Scales': "With a puny head like you? Please. I'm working on it." *'Clubstor': "But how are you gonna keep up just by being a loner most of the time? You're lucky to have me to tell you this stuff." *'Scales': "What stuff?" *'Clubstor': "Well, there's this Super-Sweet Donut thing that everyone's going crazy about recently...and the store just ran out. So the few portions left out there...well..." *'Scales': "Hey! I just hatched an amazing idea! Clubstor, track down as much of those donuts as you can, and meet me behind the castle!" *'Clubstor': "Yes, Scales, yes! I will!" (Clubstor dashes off.) (At the castle, Scarecrow and Grim Reaper were going crazy, running around in the throne room clumsily.) *'Grim Reaper': "They're all out of Super-Sweet Donuts!" *'Scarecrow': "How could this happen?! I thought they were doing great with so many people hooked up! But now..." *'Grim Reaper': "They're all out!" (The Candys were also going crazy.) *'CandyCakes': "AHHHHHH!!!" *'Chandelee': "Guys, wait! This is all a good thing! I went to the warehouse where the Super-Sweet Donuts Comany used to make their donuts, trying to see why they're out of business...And it turns out that the Health Department shut them down due to overuse of painful ''ingedients! You all could have been poisoned!" *'Lolipop Pops': "But wait! We have tons of Super-Sweet Donuts!" *'Chandelee': "What?! Are you all listening to me?!" (We cut to town. Scales was saling the donuts.) *'Scales': "Big sale! Big sale! Super-Sweet Donuts! Fresh from the Health Department's garbage!" *'Clubstor': "Only one dollor! Only here, at Scales-And-Clubstor Exclusive!" *'Sweetheart': "What?" *'Eggplant': "But the Candys have a load of that stuff in the castle, don't hey?" *'Gastro': "Yeah! This is a scam! These donuts aren't exclusive at all!" *'Scales': "What are you guys blabbering about?" *'Clubstor': "Yeah. Buy one or get lost!" *'Gastro': "These are the lowest you've ever sold, guys! You lied about delicious donuts, didn't you?!" *'Eggplant': "Come on, guys! Let's go to the castle and get those donuts!" (At the castle...) *'Sweetheart': "What do you mean you're out of those donuts?!" *'Cinnamon Buns': "We're so sorry! Everyone else ate them all!" *'Blueberry Jam': "But that's not possible! We had ten bags full of them!" *'Gastro': "So...no...more...donuts?!" *'Eggplant': "Ugh! I really wanted those! I'm not leaving until I...I....I...." *'Sweetheart': "...Eggplant? You okay?" *'Eggplant': "I-is it getting warm in here or is it just me?" *'Sweetheart (hoof on Eggplant's forehead) "Yes. It's just you burning up. I think you're body temperature is rising, Eggplant." *'''Eggplant: "And...there's something else. I think I'm going blind!" *'Chandelee': "Well, what a disappointment! If all of you had listened to me in the first place, then you might not have these weird side effects! Now, you all are burning up and almost blind." *'Chondoller': "We're sorry!" *'Scarecrow': "We've all been a bunch of idiots!" *'Lolipop Pops': "Well, is there some kind of antidote to this?" *'Vanilla Cake': "Everyone be quiet!" *'Chandelee': "You guys are so lucky to have a helper like me around. I tested the donuts and found the secret ingredient...juice from the fiery clams, which they used for the icing on the donuts. So, Mr Rainbow and I made freeze-dried donuts, using the juice from fish meat. It should help with your side effects." *'Mr Rainbow': "And you all had the honor of being our very first test subjects!" (Everyone, but Chandelee and Mr Rainbow, groaned. We cut to the town again.) *'Scales': "Oh no...Clubstor?! You didn't just...eat all our donuts?!" *'Clubstor': "Owww....I don't wanna move a muscle...Scales, those donuts aren't good four our health!" *'Scales': "I'm outta here! I'm leaving you suffering in the street!" (Scales walks away.) *'Clubstor': "Wait! Wait..." (falls asleep) *'Scales': "Sleep tight...Clubstor..." (walks off, laughing) End of episode.